Sweet and Vaded
by MaciOrtiz
Summary: Maci Teller; is a criminal at heart, when she runs away from home, she leaves everything behind and becomes a doctor. When duty calls it brings her back to charming where, she might possibly get pulled back in. She finds herself erning for the need to hold a gun again, but also finds herself wanting to be an old lady, where putting herself in danger...ain't an option.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own SOA. But I do own my OC and Plots; I will be using some things out of each season, but in different orders and where I see fit. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter One. Welcome Home.**

_Most of us were not violent by nature. We all had our problems with authority, but none of us were sicopaths. We came to realize that when you move your life off the social grid you give up the safety that society provides. On the fringe, blood and bullets are the rule of the law and if you're a man with convictions violence is inevitable._

My name is MaciDane Marie Teller, I am twenty-six years old and I've been in jail more times then I can count on both hands. My father is John Teller, he was part of the first 9 and founder of this MC. I say was because he's now dead. Dead by the hands of my step-father, when I was just two years old. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I will find out why my father was killed.

I'm jealous of my own brother because he got more time with our father then I ever did. All I have is some memories provided by my mom, even a few photos. Jax however is my best friend, he's even very protective of me. Somehow, I left myself get wrapped up in the ways of the club, and I became a killer.

Me?

A killer?

Never. But it's all very true. I never found a way out. I was eighteen and i've killed three people. Each one I got away with. I killed Tony. He was beating me all the time and I just couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what happened to me. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did. I ran to Jax and he cleaned up my mess and spoke nothing else of it.

The second person that I killed was Ashley, she was sleeping with my boyfriend at the time James. After slicing her throat while he watched, I killed James too. Made it look like a lovers suicide. Again I freaked and called Jax, he again cleaned up my mess, asked no questions, and still hasn't.

By the time I was twenty-one I was in Jail twenty times. Guilty by association. When I got out of Jail at twenty-two, I was finished. I no longer wanted apart of the MC that always landed me in Jail. By twenty-three I was fully developed to actually look like a woman. I've never seen my entire life, and I was a medical school student in Queens, NYC.

I ran from charming, knowing that I needed a fresh start the only way I was going to get it was if I left without a good-bye. I packed my bags and got on the first flight to New York I could get.

Second chances don't come often but I got my second chance and I never want to give it up. Three months ago, I graduated from medical school with a masters degree in physiology. I'm only twenty-six. I've done well for myself when I put the violence behind me.

Now...now I find myself sitting in my sister-in-laws room two days after taking my pre-mature nephew from her because she just can't stop speed balling. I haven't had a chance to tell my family i'm home yet, but I have a feeling that, that will be sooner then I'd actually like.

After checking on Wendy I walk out to the nurses station and start filling out her paper work to be admitted into rehab. When I see my mom quickly walk by going directly into Wendy's room. My eyes widen and I run and stand out side her room and listen.

"Looks like the boy might actually live to see his first birthday." She places her hands on her hips.

"He made it? Oh, Abel, thank God!" I smile at her excitement and his name. I didn't know that. Jax and I always wanted to have a brother named Abel or to even name one of our kids Abel one day. I am glad that he was the one to do that.

"Yes. Thank you, God. Maybe we should say a little prayer?" She nods her head.

"Dear God, thank you for saving this boy..." I silently move in the room knowing my mother..she won't be nice. "...From his murderous junkie mom, who cared more about a forty dollar rush then she did her own flesh and blood."

"Mom!" I say, she glances my way shocked to see someone in here, and that someone to even be me. She quickly turns her attention back to Wendy when she speaks.

"Don't you dare..."

"Don't I dare? You pathetic whore. Guess the D.A. was impressed with your Bible studies. Hear they're not gonna press charges."

"when I check out of here, I'm going to promises."

I watch my mom get closer to Wendy, I hold the clipboard close tom me.

"Yea, lets just throw money at those 12-step freaks. How long's it going to last this time? Six months? Three? A couple weeks?" She says sarcastically.

"It's gonna be different this time. This time I have my baby to live for."

What happened next, happened so fast that I couldn't stop my mom. she quickly grabs her by her throat. "That's where your wrong. You have no baby. You lost that privilege." Wendy tugs on her arm to loosen my moms grip. "You so much as cast a shadow on that boy, try to turn some legal screw and get custody, I will finish this job. He will never call you 'mommy' " She releases her throat and I release the breath I had no clue I was holding.

"I suggest you turn to Jesus."

She tosses the bible at her and storms out of the room grabbing my wrist alone the way. I closed the door behind me and look at her.

"What the hell?"

"Where the fuck did you go MaciDane?"

I knew I couldn't avoid her for too long. I tried for a few days and succeeded and now that's just not going to happen anymore. I look down at the floor then back up at her.

"Sorry mom, but I had to leave this club was slowly killing me...I wanted to do something with my life, and not be some biker whore." She glares at me. That's not how I meant that.

"So you just up and leave me and your brother and fath-"

I stop her. "He's not my father, and I left because that was the only way I was going to get a clean break. I am now a Doctor. I am home, and I want my family back. But I will NOT get sucked back into this life that landed me in Jail."

She tilts her head and purses her lips. "I just can't fucking believe how much your God damn looks have changed."

I smirk at her. I have changed a lot since I have left. My facial features developed more, I look more adult and less like Jax. I have rather large breasts. I am not complaining because they are pretty awesome and the guys really seem to like them. My curves are perfect. My eyes are blue and my hair is black, i've accrued a few new tattoos and piercings as-well.

"Well thanks mom. I think I look great."

"You're Beautiful. Listen when you get off work come by the garage...your brother could really use some cheering up right now, especially since that tart Tara is back. Broke my baby's heart." I laugh.

"Alright mom. I finish in an hour, I will come by then." I hug her. I missed her hugs that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own SOA. But I do own my OC and Plots; I will be using some things out of each season, but in different orders and where I see fit. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter Two. MaciDane Teller.**

**Jax's POV**

Ma called me from the hospital, said that she ran into someone that I am going to be happy to see. Told me that she is sending her this way tonight. I am not in the mood for these fucking bitches trying to get in my pants. It ain't gonna happen.

Never the less I told my Ma that I would wait for her to get here. It's been hours since that phone call and my mom is here. As I'm talking with Chibs and Half-Sax a BMW pulls in and the hottest chick climbs out and storms inside.

I make a mental note to find out who the fuck that bitch is.

"What the fuck is that?"Opie asks looking at the car that Half-Sax just pulls in. I laugh.

"Some days you're the Beamer, some-days you're the goddamn dear." They laugh.

"Some Yuppie creamed it out by the streams."

"He run into it or hit a tree while it was giving him head?" I can't help but laugh, this is all to hysterical.

"How the hell you want me to get it out of there?" I grab a chainsaw and start it. "Come on..Jesus, man."

"Just pretend it's carve your own steak night at the sizzler."

His eyes widen. "I don't eat meat, man."

"Figure it out, grunt."

I pat Chibs back as we make our way into the clubhouse leaving Half-sack to get the deer out of the windshield. I am determined to see who it is that just stormed into the Clubhouse. Getting closer I can hear the yelling.

"What the hell did you do mom?! You dosed her?! Why the hell would you do that?! She was clean, well at least trying to get clean. I don't like the bitch but still ma!" She crosses her arms over her chest.

Ma looks up at me and smiles. "Jackson! I was waiting for you to get here. This is who I wanted you to see."

In a few strides I'm beside my mom looking at my sister...holy fuck. "Maci?" She smiles at me.

"The one, the only, but I'm not finished talking to you MOM!"

"Shut it Maci, she deserved everything she got."

"I can't keep Tara from saying shit mom, she's not stupid she knows it was you, but I know for a fact it was you. Those threats weren't Calm."

"They weren't threats darling, they were promises." She says and walks away kissing Macis head and leaves us standing here.

**Normal POV**

I shake my head at my moms retreading back. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with her. She drives me insane.

"What was that about Maci?"

I shake my head but still answer him. "Mom was at the hospital today. After visiting Abel..she payed a visit to Wendy, told her that Abel will never call her mommy, and that she better not try any legal screw and try to get custody because, in not so many words basically that she will kill her. Then she tossed a Bible at her."

"Fuckkk Ma!' I shake my head.

"That's not all...inside the Bible was a syringe filled with Crank. Wendy Over Dosed Again." Chibs shakes his head and pulls me into a hug.

"That's your ma for ya luv she does some crazy shit and dats one of dem. It's good ta see ya." I pull away.

"It's great to see you too Chibs. I'm sorry I left like I did...but you have to know I needed to get away...I couldn't keep going down the path that I was...But I am back now, with my family where I belong and...I don't want to talk about it anymore." I smile at him and then my brother who engulfs me into a hug as well.

"Don't ever fucking leave again." I smile.

"I won't."

_When we take action to avenge the ones we love personal justice collides with social and divine justice. we become judge, jury and God. With that choice comes daunting responsibility. Some men cave under that weight. Others abuse the momentum. the true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in his heart and the reason in his mind. His solution is always an equal mix of might and right._

I've been home for a month now and things seem calm with the MC for now, the way it used to be when I was little. People have been coming and going and some are even happy to see me. I have missed them all and I am truly glad to be home.

Work has been slow lately so I decided that I was going to leave work early. I was suprised to see that Tara was leaving too, only to be stopped by my mom. She's spending a lot of time here with Abel till he can come home.

"Jax is in a real strange place Tara. he doesn't need any outside voices in his head. Stay clear of him, and Maci since were talking about my kids."

"We're not nineteen years old anymore. You can't dictate what he does, who he sees-" Gemma cuts her off before she can finish.

"I'm his mother, and until I am dead and cold, I am going to do anything I have to do to protect him." I shake my head and step in between them before anything else is said.

"Okay mom that's enough, Tara got the idea now lets go." She steps back and Tara continues going out the door. I walk with my mom back to see Abel.

"Mom...I'm not the greatest fan of Tara's but cut her some slack, she's just Abel's doctor, and if her and Jax want to get back together that's their business not ours."

"Yea Mac, I know but that little Tart just gets on my nerves so much." I laugh.

"I am going to the clubhouse. I am staying there until I can find a good enough house." She raises her eyebrow.

"Are you falling in love with one of the boys? You've been there a lot." She places her hands on her hips and smiles.

"Well...I kinda had a thing with one of them when I was in school...then he moved here, and I thought I would never see him again, and now that He's around shits tough but he's moved on and that's okay." I say softly. Not even I am convinced that I believe that.

"Who is he?"

"Juan Carlos."

She smiles. "So your the girl he was telling everyone about. I was pissed someone broke his heart, he's such a sweet guy. You're lucky you're my daughter or i'd kick your ass." She laughs.

"I loved him...but he wanted to move...and I wanted to stay here and finish school...I couldn't tell him that I was a Sons daughter and sister...Not yet...Now he knows...and hates me."

She frowns."He'll come around sweetheart just give him time."

**Juice's POV**

"I'm not happy about being here either. At least you and I, You know- we can try to have a decent conversation." I was just telling him my frustrations with Maci, he's the one that fucking brought the bitch up. Fuck I didn't know he was so soft on her.

"What? What do you want? You want to bond? You want to get closer? Fine." He starts to undo his belt, my eyes widen.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna dunk my balls in your mouth. You're gonna gag. I'm gonna laugh. We'll be best friends forever. " He says sarcastically and follows me to the van when I take off with the barrel.

"You're a fucking pig." I say putting the barrel in the van. I climb in and we drive to Owswalds lot to take one of the trucks.

"Shit it's fucking locked man." I push on the gate and part of it comes open the gaurd dog comes barking over at us.

"You have the meat." Tig hands it to me. I toss it to him the dog takes off and we run over to the trucks.

"Which ones have the keys man?"

"This one here!" I climb in and start it. My eyes widen when I see the dog coming full force at Tig, I open the door.

"Hurry up AHHH!" He yells and climbs in the van. I quickly take off, he holds his hand up covered in blood as he tries to sit.

"I thought you said that you drugged the damn meat?"

"I did." I stay focused on driving.

"Look at him, he's foamin' at the mouth." I look in the mirror.

"That thing should be dead. I dosed it like two grams."

"Grams of what?" He yells

"Crank."

"You fed Crystal to a killer doberman, Are you retarded?" He says sarcastically.

"No." I shake my head.

"In my own defense, you said to drug the dog. You weren't very specific."

He slaps me across the back of my head. "Fucking retard."


End file.
